The Whispers of Life
by Architectoftheuniverse
Summary: "I'm the Doctor and this is the Whisperer by the way. What's your name?" "Rose?" "Nice to meet you Rose." The Whisperer said with a wink. "Now run for your life!" Well this started as a quick scene with my OC written in, but I updated when I got a muse. More coming soon.
1. Whisper of Roses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC. All rights go to the BBC.

The Whisperer sighed exasperatedly as she followed the Doctor down yet another corridor of the shop in London called Hendriks. They had been chasing Auton's all day, and still couldn't find the source. The plastic melted too fast, and she was about ready to quit.

The Doctor was calibrating the bomb as he went, muttering about weird physics stuff she never tried to understand. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and spoke up. "Doctor?" She asked, beginning to retie her ponytail, which was falling out from running.

"Yes?" The Doctor answered, not looking up from his Sonic Screwdriver.

"How much-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a muffled voice down the corridor and a door slamming.

The Whisperer paled. "Someone's still down here!" She yelped, running alongside the Doctor as they turned and sprinted towards the source of the voice.

Finally they came to a set of large red double doors, shut and locked. Thank goodness the Doctor had the sonic screwdriver, as they could hear Autons and a young girls voice inside.

The Whisperer skidded to a stop, panting from the sprint as the Doctor fought with his screwdriver. The Doctor glanced at her and smirked. "Tired already?" He questioned, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the lock, and then seeing as he had the wrong setting, started flipping through them again.

The Whisperer snorted, crossing her arms. "I may be smarter then you but I'm much of an athlete." She defended, but a playful sparkle was in her brown eyes.

The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah, but recluses almost always are."

The Whisperer chose to ignore the light-hearted jab, instead watching the Doctor reach halfway in the room, half way out, wrapping his hand around a terrified blonde's hand. "Run." He said, as Rose hesitated.

The Whisperer peeked her head around the corner. "It's either us or death by plastic." She remarked, glancing with amusement at the Auton about to karate chop the guts out of her, and finally Rose ducked, jumping out of the way just in time.

The Whisperer squeaked as she twisted to avoid Rose crashing into her, and then started running behind them as the Doctor practically dragged Rose, who was hesitant to follow the two strangers, down the hallway.

They jumped in the lift conveniently place around the corner, The Whisperer just far enough behind for the Autons to catch up with her. She shrieked, and kicked out hard, knocking down the three Autons that had been trying to drag her back by her legs. The momentum sent her forward through the doors right as the lift shut on the hands of the lead Auton.

As the Doctor struggled to pull off the Auton arm that was blocking the door, The Whisperer blew a few wayward strands of her hair out of her face, breathing heavily and letting her pulse calm down.

The Doctor pushed the Auton out finally, at the price of it losing its arm.

"You pulled his arm off?" Rose asked, clearly surprised.

He grinned and tossed it to Rose. "Yep. Plastic."

He glanced at the Whisperer, checking expertly over her body for any injuries. "You okay?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

The Whisperer nodded. "Just a bit of bruising on my ankles." She stood on one foot, then the other, both of her ankles a light purple. "Man those Autons are strong!" She muttered, wincing as she put pressure on her feet again. She had had worse, but it certainly wasn't comfortable.

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked.

The Whisperer snorted. "Why would they be students?"

Rose shook her head, confused. "I don't know."

"Well, you said it! Why students?" The Doctor spoke up this time, giving the Whisperer a pointed look she had long ago figured out meant 'shut up.'

"'Cause...To get that many people dressed up and being silly...Well, they've gotta be students." Rose answered, firmly.

The Whisperer clapped sarcastically and the Doctor grinned.

"That makes sense!" The Whisperer snorted, and the Doctor added "Well done."

Rose, mostly still going on adrenaline, answered "Thanks."

"They're not students." The Doctor said with a serious look on his face, his whole demeanor changing suddenly.

"Well whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." Rose insisted stubbornly.

"Who's Wilson?" The Whisperer questioned curiously.

"Chief electrician...?" Rose let her sentence trail off into nowhere, like a question almost.

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor and the Whisperer chorused as the lift doors opened.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" Rose cried as they hopped off.

The Whisperer gently held Rose back. "Hold on, mind your eyes, the Doctor get's excited sometimes." She warned, the lift controls sparking wildly when the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at it.

"I've had enough of this now!" Rose protested, trotting behind the time traveller's as they walked off. "Who are you two? Who's that lot down there?" When she got no answer she raised her voice, frustrated. "I said, who are they?"

The Doctor and The Whisperer kept walking, but started to explain on the way.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures." The Whisperer said. "They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if we didn't have that lovely thing." She motioned at the bomb in the Doctor's hand.

This time the Doctor spoke. "Me and her are going to go up to the roof and blow the relay device up, which should shut down most of the Autons being controlled by it. We might accidentally die in the process but..." The Doctor trailed off.

"But don't worry about us, no! We'll be fine." The Whisperer chirped, propelling Rose down the hallway towards the door. The Doctor opened it and shoved Rose out, grinning cheerfully. "Go home, go on! Go have your lovely beans on toast."

The Whisperer twisted around the edge of the door. "And don't tell anyone about this by the way, because if you do, you'll get them killed." She frowned.

They shut the door and took deep breaths. "You know Doctor, we could at least tell her our names." The Whisperer muttered. The Doctor nodded and opened the door, causing Rose to look back."I'm the Doctor and this is the Whisperer by the way. What's your name?" He asked."Rose?" She answered hesitantly, wondering why the strangers had such odd names."Nice to meet you Rose." The Whisperer said, waving at her with a gleeful wink and then ducking into the building.The Doctor smiled, held up the bomb, and said "Now run for your life!" Before pulling the door shut with a clank

**Authors Note:**

**So yeah. Wrote this a while ago, heavily edited it tonight, and put it up for fun. Now I have two stories on here I don't really plan on doing more, but if you guys want me to I can. Maybe. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I do like constructive criticism. I won't get offended easily, so fire away. As long as its not flames. Also, any grammar mistakes are mine.**


	2. Whisper A Tale of Times Long Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, only my OC the Whisperer. **_

_The Whisperer blinked to clear her vision as she stumbled through the ruins of Gallifrey. She had been trying to stay out of the war as much as possible, running like that rogue she had heard of._

_What was his name? The Doctor? She quickly forgot, focusing instead on the battleground before her. She wasn't sure how she ended up back home, considering she had been halfway across the universe 2 million years in the future. _

_It was like a..vacuum had just sucked her TARDIS in. Whisper sniffed at the thought of her TARDIS, an old model she loved to death, ruined a few buildings back. She had landed in a cluster of Daleks and barely managed to escape, but not without losing her TARDIS. _

_She was fairly sure she'd been hit too, but she was holding the regeneration down. Something very bad was going to happen, and she needed to get off Gallifrey. Regeneration could wait._

_Whisper sidestepped an oncoming Dalek shot and watched mournfully as it slid through a medic who crumpled far to quickly for her liking. The war was getting worse, and neither side was winning. The universe was in danger, and she wished she could do something. _

_But she was just a miniscule Time Lady who chickened out of a war. She was useless._

_She steadily wiped falling ash out of her eyes, her hands like windshield wipers. All around her were piles of bodies, dead too quickly to regenerate, and abandoned TARDIS's, some still alive and singing desperately for their pilots. _

_Stumbling over a piece of debris, her prayers were answered. Whisper didn't believe in any particular god, but someone was definitely helping, considering she had just spotted a working and alive TARDIS, her ticket out. She barely payed attention to the blue police box outside as she staggered over, pushing weakly against the door and hoping she would be let in._

_If she wasn't destined to get off the planet, the TARDIS wouldn't have let her in. It appeared she was though, as the door swung outward and she fell inside from the sudden lack of support._

_Whisper quickly scrambled out of the way of the doors, ducking underneath a Dalek ray that exploded into the wall across the room. She grabbed for something to hold herself up, and she leaned heavily on the nearest railing once she found it. Whisper heard someone clear his throat and she turned around, finding herself faced with the TARDIS's pilot. Well shoot, it was occupied. _

"_I-I needed c-cover. All the others were b-broken." She stammered, expecting to be thrown back to the wolves right away. Instead the TARDIS shook with the force of a Dalek ray, and the pilot scowled in frustration. "Just come help me fly, she's not working well." He mumbled, and spun around to bang buttons on the console. _

_Whisper blinked and gaped in astonishment, before closing her mouth and running as fast as she could to the console, quickly memorizing the overview and ignoring the TARDIS she was in checking her timeline. The pilot showed her what to do, but he seemed very stiff. He was hiding something, she could feel it, and it made her uneasy._

"_My name is the Whisperer, but I prefer to be called Whisper. You?" She said idly, trying to get something out of the tight lipped pilot. "I'm the Doctor." He answered flatly, and she twitched. "The rogue?" She asked, and he wrinkled his nose. "Still teaching that to the kids, are they? No, I'm not a rogue. Technically. But I am who they told you of. Does that bother you?"_

_Whisper thought for a minute and the TARDIS seemed uncomfortably silent. Silently, she shook her head, and the Doctor gave her a grateful look. The TARDIS shook as they flew, a far more bumpy ride then she was used to, but she held up. "You aren't telling me something." She mumbled as the TARDIS slowed down near the planet, flat between Gallifrey and an oncoming wave of Daleks._

_The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry Whisper. I'm so sorry, but in a few minutes, if we survive, we're going to be the last of the Time Lords." _

_Whisper squeaked and laughed nervously. "W-what?" She stuttered. "Y-you're kidding me. S-seriously, that's not funny." The Doctor gave her a sympathetic look, and it really sunk in. She felt cold and numb, but she stopped stuttering. "What are we going to do?"_

_"We're putting Gallifrey and the solar system in a Time Lock. Stop the war and kill all the Daleks, but destroy our system and all of the Time Lords in the process." The Doctor explained, sliding around the console and hitting a large green button._

_The Whisperer muffled a sob, wondering how things could have gone wrong so quickly. "Congrats, but you managed to slip into the only TARDIS that is going to make it off the planet." The Doctor snorted, and she glared at him. _

"_Now's...not the time for sarcasm." She coughed, feeling her oncoming regeneration resurface. The Doctor saw the flash of gold and looked at her sadly. "You're regenerating?" He asked softly, and Whisper nodded, coughing again and sliding to the floor with a sudden loss of energy. _

"_I got...hit when I landed." She said. "I'm regenerating, but I'm not..sure if it will work." The Doctor looked scared, faced with the sudden realization that she might die and it would be only him. Only. Him. "Hold on. You can regenerate, but don't you dare die." He ordered, a dangerous tone to his voice, before continuing to fly._

_Whisper nodded, wrapping a hand around her stomach and feeling her skin start to heat up. The Doctor pushed something on the console and a large red button appeared. They both sucked in a deep breath and the Doctor looked at the Whisperer, slumped over on the floor._

"_Are you ready?" He asked, his hand hovering over the button. "No." She answered numbly. "And I never will be. Neither will I ever be okay." He smiled bitterly, but did not reply._

_Quickly, he slammed his hand down onto the button and _

_the  
_

_world_

_fell_

_apart_

**A/N: Here is an update. I'm not even sure if this is how the Time War went, or how the Doctor ended it, but I'm too lazy to look it up, so ignore any mistakes. It's funny because this is the story I didn't actually plan on updating, but I had writers block for the others and I got a muse. Then this happened. Also I know it is in a slightly different style, but I wrote the first one a longgg time ago and I haven't had the time to fix all the "The Whisperer's" to "Whisper" maybe someday I'll fix it. Hope you like this, I'd love reviews!**


End file.
